Look To The Stars
by FallenWingsAreBetterThanNone
Summary: Celeste Covert had always dreamed about fighting titans. When she was five, a boy came to her doorstep and they became friends. He had kept her company when her parents died, but then he left. She set out to find a better future, but only to see him again, but as her senior officer as well! (LevixOC, i promise it's better than the summary says! Romance isn't the focus)
1. Prologue

**Hello people! This is my first story on this account, but I've written unpublished fanfiction before. I'm not very good, but i hope you enjoy my crappy writing. I really do love constructive criticism so feel free to give me any, as long as it's not full on hate. I'll try an update this as much as i can, and since I'm on school holidays right now I think I'll manage ^.^**

Hundreds of years ago, there were titans. They were heartless monsters, devoid of any type of human emotion or feelings. Even thought was unknown to them. All they did was create mass death and destruction, gobbling up helpless people left and right and destroying the only thing they could call home. They killed many a soldier who tried to fight back, leaving families devastated and lonely.

Countless names of brave men had been recorded, books had been written and medals had been placed into freshly dug graves. But, however precise the historians were, however dedicated to their jobs, they couldn't find any information about the woman they wanted, not a single military record. Not even one measly letter to a family member or a friend.

It was as if all of her past was burned away into ashes, just like her home and family. No matter how the workers struggled, all they found were the remains, and an unusual name whispered by the wind.

Celeste Covert.

But even knowing the name didn't get anyone anywhere. Just the barest mention of the girl got people tight lipped and silent, refusing to speak of her under any circumstance.

Secrets always have an end though, as did this one. It wasn't until a young researcher found an old woman living with the same last name. She had been beautiful once, with slightly unruly red curls and vibrant green eyes. By then, her hair had gone grey, and the irises glazed over with confusion, but there was still a lively spark buried deep in them, ready to start a fire whenever she talked.

Her name was Mira Covert, and she was Celeste's younger sister.

**Please send reviews, they make me smile and brighten up my day lots!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woot! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it even though it's not much, and forgive me for the really slow update. But I'm going to soon start working on a co written fanfic with my friend, so hopefully that's something to look forward to. Please review, it means so much to me!**

It was around early morning, at five or six, when Celeste's mother, Heather, rose from her bed to an insistent pounding on the door. She shushed at her daughters, telling them to sleep for a while yet, before softly padding into the hallway ma of their small house, wooden floorboards creaking quietly under her bare feet. The light just barely streamed through the windows in the house, casting a grey glow on the floor, illuminating Heather's way to the thick oaken door of the Covert's cottage.

who would be up so early? Was her first coherent thought of the moment, but she brushed it farmers close to their home sometimes came, asking for help or certain goods they could not find in their own houses.

The knock came again, even more desperate, and Heather could almost make out a small voice say, "Open...Please"

When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see a small boy, around eight years of age, with inky black hair and grey eyes. He was so skinny his cheeks seemed hollow, and there were streaks of dirt on his sullen face, old clothes were torn and his shoes scuffed, and that was when Heather's mother instinct peeked through and she smiled warmly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, voice soft and comforting. She sat down on her hunches, to be level with the face of the little boy, keen eyes skimming over his frame.

"No" Came a croaky voice in answer, the boy's chapped lips were licked over with a pink tongue, and Heather winced. "Water..." Another word.

Heather straightened out, hand expanding as an invitation, "Come in, I'll get you some water and maybe some food too, how does that sound? And you can tell me your name while we're at it"

She was slightly disappointed when's curt shake of the head was her only answer, but she could do nothing but leave him standing in the doorway, waiting for the pitcher of water she would bring him,

Heather worked fast, pouting the water quickly and sloshing some onto her nightdress, big not caring a single bit. The boy was dehydrated, it was clear to see, and looked ready to drop into a faint any second. She rushed back to him, handing over the big mug of water and sighing in relief when the child brought it up to his lips warily, before chugging the whole thing down in a few gulps.

"Thank... You," He whispered, staring at Heather with slightly unnerving grey eyes. She nodded back with a smile, ready to answer.

"Mummy?" The young voice shocked both the visitor and the woman, and when a little girl joined them in the doorway they both stared.

Heather sighed, "Celeste, I told you to go back to sleep, don't leave Mira alone, you know she has nightmares,"

The five year old snorted, "Nightmares are for babies!" She cried indignantly, looking at the boy in front of her with obvious interest. "Who are you?""Celeste! Manners!" Heather snapped, rubbing her temples, feeling the beginnings of a head ache coming on.

However, the boy met Celeste's gaze straight on, a little, barely there smile tugging at the very corners of his lips. "Levi... I'm... Levi"

The mother raised an eyebrow, looking at Celeste who's smile quickly turned into a frown when she realised the boy was walking away, faster and faster down the road, until he broke out into a run and disappeared into the morning light.

Heather took Celeste's hand, squeezing it tight, "let's go back to bed, we've a long day ahead of us," She whispered, guiding her daughter back to the room she shared with Mira.

"Mummy, stay with us? Please?" Celeste pouted, and giggled happily when her mum complied, laying down next to her and her sisters sleeping body. "Hey, mum, why did that not look sad?" The question came out of the blue, it was quiet, and Heather thought for a moment she heard it herself.

"Because, my darling, he doesn't have love, or a warm, sunny place to be in"


End file.
